It is known that norfloxacin is not absorbed well by the organism due to its low watersolubility (0.20 mg/ml) (J. Antimicr. Chemother. 1984, 13, suppl. B.sub.1, 66); therefore the therapeutic blood level develops slowly. Going through the intestines only about 40% of the material is absorbed because of the low solubility.